Coffee and that Smile
by myownperfectbubble
Summary: A day can change a life of a person. A smile can flutter one's heart. A coffee can tame a hot-tempered Latina. Quinntana endgame alternate universe/ out of character
1. The Meeting

**Coffee and That Smile**

* * *

**This is my First Quinntana Story**

**I own nothing**

**I hope you all like it!**

* * *

_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy,__  
__But here's my number so call me maybe__  
__It's hard to look right at you baby, __  
__But here's my number so call me maybe.._

I hear my personal alarm _beep _through my phone, I reach out for it under my pillow and tap snooze.

(15 minutes later)

_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy,__  
__But here's my number so call me maybe__  
__It's hard to look right at you baby,__  
__But here's my number so call me maybe.._

The thing with making your favorite song as a personal alarm is that, it's only good in your ears in the former, but it's irritating in the latter and everything about it makes you wanna throw up. _ I hate Carly Rae Freakin'Jepsen._

What is it with Monday mornings? Some people hate it because they still have a weekend hangover, everyone is in a rush to start their week and pretend to be a busy bee in this special day. I am a freelancer, a print ads graphic designer extraordinaire, I hold my own time except when meeting with clients which is the day like today. So most of the time I wake up whenever I want, I choose my own schedule, I am my own boss and _yeah I am living my life_. So I hate rushing, waking up early, hearing my alarm and I hate Monday especially because clients always choose this unholy day for meetings.

It's 9:00 am, and I am meeting this Mikey who will be giving the preamble of my work in about an hour. It takes me 15 minutes to walk to the train station, 20 minutes for the train ride; about 10 minutes for a walk to the meeting place and if my math isn't rusty yet that will give me 15 minutes allowance, an ample time to grab a latte.

The train ride was priceless; I will bet my life that the sardines are much comfortable in their can than the people inside that train. Seriously, the sweat, the mixed smell of the perfumes, and body odors. _I regret taking a bath this morning. _But I am still a little fortunate because after arriving at the station the train had some failure and there are some passengers that got stranded inside the trains. _I hope they can still breathe in there._

Waking up early is taking a toll on my mood, I need my latte. I have a relationship w/ my coffee, so don't expect me to withdraw and breakup with it! I can handle not sleeping but I can't make it without caffeine. A sip of my favourite drink will bring magic to my glorious morning. Thank God there's a coffee shop few blocks from our meeting place.

I order my coffee for to go and take off to a diner where our meeting will take place. I always take the farthest seat from the door of an establishment, so I will not be bothered by the coming and going of customers. And just my luck, it is already taken by nerdy looking girl, so I just take the table near the girl still away from the door.

I still have 5 minutes for the meeting, enough for me to get comfy and shot a text to Rachel, a friend of mine who referred me to Mikey's company. I don't know what this Mikey person looks like so, I message Rachel, where I am seating and what my I am wearing so it will be easy for Mikey to find me. Alas, I have my focus to my coffee; the warm feeling that comes from the sleeves of my cup against my palm like it's begging me to drink it. I am about to take a sip when the nerdy girl who take the table giggled like there was no tomorrow, like her life is depending on it. And what's irritating is not only did she interrupt me with my coffee time but when I look in her direction it is like she is laughing/giggling at me. I raise my not so perfectly manicured eyebrows to show my annoyance. Then she stands up, joins me at my table and sits across me.

"That's not pink, that's orange!" she says, pointing at my shirt then she looks up, smiles at me, all teeth showing, obviously mocking me.

So this is "The Mikey" nice to finally put a face in the name, I was expecting a business as usual kind of client not this irritating dude. "Well hello to you Mikey, it's nice to meet you too, and its #F75D59." I say sarcastically.

"F What?!"

"It's the color code of Indian red, which is practically pink, the one that I am wearing." If she wants to play rough, I am not the kind of person who backs out, two can play this game.

"Oh right" she scratches her head. "I must be color blind." Then she smiles again from cheek to cheek. _Argh she is such a dork._

An awkward silence comes after a few seconds.

"So let's go to business, you're here to instruct me about the ads." I wear my business as usual look to look intimidating.

"Yes yes, Off course, but seeing that we started at the wrong foot and I am sure that your coffee is a bit cold, let me make up to you." She stands up takes my latte without even asking me and throws it in the nearest trash can. _There goes my magic potion. What the hell is this girl's problem?!_

She went to the counter to order, she seems to be acquainted with the cashier and the crew base on how she interact with them. She must be a regular here.

When I meet up with clients, I go straight to business, I don't hang around and chit-chat about the weather today or whatever. So this right now is a complete 360° of what is supposed to be my ideal and usual client meeting.

"So I've seen some of your works and I must say, you are great in details, Wow! I'm quite surprise you are not managing a big company." Then she grins again. _Does she really need to do that? It's irritating!_

"I don't advertise myself so much and I choose my projects, I don't take everything that equates cash." I retort.

"For someone who works on ads, it's a bit ironic you don't advertise yourself. And you should hire manpower for job you don't want to do yourself."

_Is she trying to tell me how to manage my own business?! Who the hell does she think she is?_

"I like working by myself… I love being with me, myself and I… I remember waking up early today for a meeting about some ad campaign for your company, so about the paperwork." I spat out irritatingly.

She raises her hand to interrupt me. "The coffee is great here, I assume you are one of those caffeine junky, given the latte you were holding from that overrated, overpriced and overhyped coffee shop." _And there's the smirk again. I just want to punch her face. Seriously?!_

"That's my magic potion you threw a while ago and I don't drink from other coffee shop, I am a loyalist, so can we go now to business?"

"Magic potion huh?" she giggles "A loyalist and a loner, interesting."

"Did you just say I am a loner? Are you insulting me? And interesting? This is a business meeting, this is not a date!" _what the freakin' hell!_

"Well, maybe this is a date."

"What?!" I say deadpan. Is Rachel setting me up for a date?

"Well, I am sure you have been with business meetings before. One thing about it, is you should know your client's first and last name, address them by their last name with their title like doctor, attorney, or for some just mister and missus. The only thing you know about me is that my name is Mikey, nothing else. So this is a date, a blind date to be specific because you don't know what I look like."

"Are you serious right now?!"

"Ofcourse I am not" She grins

I was about to burst and let out my anger when our food is serve.

"So coffee" she pushes a cup in front of me. "It's not overrated, not overpriced and definitely not overhyped and most of all it taste better."

I eye the cup with skepticism.

"Go on, take a sip it will change your life." She says encouragingly.

"Are you always like that? All smiles like you're emitting disgusting positive energy to anyone you meet, I get it you have some pearly white teeth, and you can be a toothpaste or toothbrush model."

"Well yes! And do you always speak like that to your clients?"

"Ofcourse not but…" before I can continue she interrupts me.

"See, I told you this is a date not a business meeting and by the way, my name is Quinn, seems like Mikey is not available, so I am here to entertain you."

I am getting tired of our verbal banter so I give in with the coffee. And oh my God she is right this taste so good. This taste magical, no that's an understatement, this taste like heaven.

She must have read my thoughts, and grins even wider. _I don't know that is even possible._ "I told you so."

"You're right, this is something, and you have a good taste in coffee, point taken. So can we go back to business now? Please!" I hate pleading. _Why the hell am I pleading?!_

"Thank you that's the first time you compliment me in the duration of our conversation." She clears her throat. "Can I confess something?"

"What?" I say calmly. The coffee has a good effect on my emotions; I should try to visit this diner again.

"Mikey is being held up somewhere and he has the paperwork, I am just here to fill up the void."

"So you're a call girl?" _ I don't know if that is the right term. Who cares?!_

"No, I am your girl, just for you, just for today."

I laugh at that… she is not bad at all. Maybe if she lessens her dopey smile a little, she will be less irritating and a bit interesting. _ Did I just think that Ms. Dorky Smile is interesting?! What did they put in this coffee?_

"The coffee change you mood." _Is she a psychic now?_

"As I said Magic potion"

"I'll keep that in mind." And gives me that dorky grin again

"So you've researched about me?" I got curious.

"You can say that. I've known you for quite a while now; I've seen an article written about your ad creations and from then on, I became a fan... So can you sign this napkin for an autograph?" She hands me the diner's napkin.

I smile at her. She's not that bad at all.

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Lopez!" a third person speaks by my side.

"Mikey, glad you can join us." Quinn shakes his hand and whisper something to him. After a few seconds she turns to me, smile (ofcourse), wave goodbye and walk off to the counter.

I feel cold with the lack of her presence. It seems like I already miss her. _What is wrong with me?_

"Mikey, it's nice that you can finally make it" I shake his hand.

"It's Mike Chang, and I'm sorry again, I got stuck inside the train for 30 minutes, good thing the owner accompany you while I was gone."

"The owner?" I ask confuse

"That girl." He points at Quinn. "She said you looked bored, so she accompanies you while waiting for me, I must remember to give a big tip. So about the ad."

Mikey, I mean Mr. Chang is all business, straight to the point guy. The meeting only takes 15 minutes to be done, he does all the speaking, giving me the instructions of what they are expecting in the finish product of their print ad. After the meeting Mr. Chang bid his farewell because he still has to run some errands. I am shutting down my laptop, wrapping up things so I can go home and call it a day when a familiar smile caught my attention.

"I assume you drink your magic potion more than once a day so I got you one to go, this is also for invading your alone time while waiting for Mikey." She places the coffee on the table.

"Orange huh?!"

"I read your text message while you were typing, your phone is QWERTY it's easy to guess what you were typing; I was assuming you were in a date. Then you called me Mikey and started to push through with some paperwork, so I improvised. I hope you didn't mind my company."

"Oh believe me I did, you were irritating, but I must admit that I really like the coffee." With that being said, stand up and turn around to walk my way out.

"I hope it wasn't just the coffee you liked." I hear her say as I near the door. I look back to smile at her before I walk away.

_Today is winding road; it's taken me to places that I didn't want to go. Today in the blink of an eye, I am holding on to something and I do not know why. _Maybe I need to change my alarm tone so I will not forget the coffee and that freakin' smile.

* * *

**So that's it folks a one shot Quintana Story.**

**Thanks for reading.=)**


	2. Fool Me Once, Shame on You Fool Me Twic

**Chapter 2**

**Fool Me Once, Shame on You; Fool Me Twice, Shame on Me**

* * *

**I own nothing.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**I hope you all like it!**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

_I'm not gonna write you a love song__  
__'cause you asked for it__  
__'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song__  
__'cause you tell me it's__  
__Make or break in this__  
__If you're on your way__  
__I'm not gonna write you to stay__  
__If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better__  
__Reason to write you a love song today_

My cellphone beeped which startled me to wake. I looked at my night stand and the clock indicated it's only 8:00 in the morning; I sat up to search for my agitated phone and saw an unregistered number. The call must be work related so I promptly swipe my iPhone to answer the call.

"Gooooood morning beautiful!" A chirpy voice greeted me at the end of the line; my mind instantly worked double time to match a familiar face to that chirpy voice but failed miserably.

"Who's this?" I asked my caller after my mind exhausted all its effort to name my morning offender.

"Guess who?"

"I didn't remember registering on "Name that tune" and I'm not even sure that game's still on TV." I barked out sarcastically. People who know me wouldn't dare call and agitate me in this time of the morning, so whoever was at the end of the line must be a prank caller.

"Are you always this snarky? I bet you haven't had your magic potion for the day." The statement hit home. Who would be this chirpy that I could feel her smile without even seeing her, and would try to invade my peacefulness with her irritating cheerful attitude, and obviously knows about my coffee addiction?

"Quinn fucking Fabray"

"Took you too long to recognize me, honestly, I'm quite disappointed." _God this girl really knows how to push my buttons._

"What do you need? And how did you get my number?"

"I got your number from a friend, who knows a friend, who works for a friend who knows your number. Seriously, you're in the advertising world a lot of people knows your number." She stated.

"I lost you on the word friend. Can you answer my other question then, what do you need?"

"I have a business proposal, I'm outside your apartment and I brought your coffee, care to open up for me?"

"You're where? First you got my number and now you know where I live? Are you a stalker?" I stood up and dress up so I would look decent for my uninvited visitor.

"Well, I might have bribed people to find your place." She admitted and I heard her sigh nervously.

"You're stalking me! You're stupid to think I would let you in! How would I know if you're not a serial killer or something?!" I was irritated but I went out my room and behind the entrance door of my apartment, making sure that I double locked it, that I am still safe from an invader.

"Come on Santana we've been friends for a while now."

"Are you freakin' kidding me?! I ate at your diner regularly but that doesn't make us friends." I come back to the diner every now and then, but only for the coffee. O-kay maybe also because of some delicious food they serve and the nice people in there too. I have learned that the name of the cashier/barista is Marley, a college student working part-time in the diner. When her shift is done or when she's not around, Jake takes over; he's a scumbag, always slacking around, and always flirting with me. I asked Quinn why she still keeps him with that kind of attitude, she said Jake is a good guy if I get to know him, which is very unlikely. Speaking of the owner, the boss, the very irritating Quinn Fabray, she always makes an impression everytime I visit the diner. Either she'd sit at my table and distract me with my work, or she'd make a coffee and stick a post-it on my mug with sweet notes whenever she's busy in the register and kitchen. I'm the new regular customer and they won me by throwing my coffee in the bin and forcing me to taste their magical coffee. And that's not a figure of speech but a literal story of what really happened one Monday morning. We may have a customer-employee relationship but that does not equate near friendship.

"I have your coffee at hand and it's getting cold." She negotiated.

"I'm still not sure I could trust you with my life, you can't bribe me with coffee." I leaned back on the door, sliding down to sit on the floor.

"You know where my business is, you know my employees name, one of my customer who tried to flirt with me thought you're my girlfriend, that Mikey guy you had an appointment with already met me. I'm quite clumsy if I'm planning to do something bad to you, don't you think? And I have a business proposal, so could you just stop leaning at the door and open it up."

"Did you just say a customer thought I'm your girlfriend? And how did you know I'm behind the door?"

"Let's just say your presence makes my heart skip a beat, so just unlock the door because I wanna see that beautiful face of yours." She chose to ignore my first question on purpose but I sure will dig up that question in the future. I stood up still debating if I'll open the door for her.

"Charming but still not opening the door, stalker."

"Okay, my father bought the diner for me with the condition that I would give him back the capital he cashed out in one year. I only have 5 months left and I'm way too far from reaching my goals." She explained.

"What's that got to do with me? If you need money, you got the wrong person. I'm a graphic designer, I'm not a banker."

"That's not what I am here for; maybe you can open the door so we can talk about it." I don't think she'll do anything bad to me, but I still need to make sure I could protect myself if ever she'll try anything. So I went to the kitchen to get something that I could carry in my pocket. A fork will just poke my butt, a spoon cannot do any damage, a kitchen knife is too obvious to carry, so I settled for a dinner knife, put it inside my pocket and went straight to the door to open for my uninvited visitor.

"You're a breath of fresh air." She greeted me with a big grin. _Gah! I really hate that smile on her face!_

"And you're as irritating as ever!" I gestured her to come in and the first thing she did was went straight to my kitchen and set up the table. "I didn't give you permission to invade my kitchen, but go ahead help yourself." I said sarcastically.

"So can you continue about the business proposal, let's not beat around the bushes and talk about what you came here for." This situation is very familiar, it's like the first time I met her, I was insisting on a business meeting and she'll insist of making me drink her cup of coffee. Déjà vu, the memory made me smile a little… okay a lot, it made me smile a lot! _It's not because of Quinn but because of the coffee!_

"Let's eat first, I brought you some muffins I baked this morning and ofcourse a cup of your magic potion, Ta-da!" She wiggled her hands at the cup of coffee like it was a prize I won from a game show, well something to that effect.

"Oh God, you're too enthusiastic in the morning! Are you always like this?"

"You bring out the best in me babe" She said winking. "Come on let's eat then we'll go straight to business, I promise!"

"Really, babe?! Seriously, can you stop acting so sweet, charming and lovely because it's disgusting?"

"It's nice to know, you find me lovely." She said cheekily making me groan in frustration. I decided to eat and not talk so I could avoid any more banters with her. I haven't really moved on with how Ms. Quinn _"Dopey Smile"_ Fabray made her presence known to me. Whenever the thought of that day cross my mind, there's like this switch turning on inside me (okay that sounds nasty but that's not what I meant) like I wanna bit someone to death. I mean that day may have been successful with the meeting with Mr. Chang and with my new found coffee, but the feeling of being deceived overpower any other feeling I felt for that particular day.

"You have a very nice place." Quinn complimented my apartment, trying to make small talk. "Your living room is that where you work?" she asked pointing at my work station.

"Yes, that's where I do everything from planning the project, producing graphic from sketches to making a prototype for clients approval, revisions, sending softcopies copy to client which is sometimes optional it depends on the contract, and ofcourse the printing. I don't have gigantic printing machines but I do have a flexo printing machines for small time projects but it's inside one of the guest room."

"Wow, I don't even know what you're talking about." She said dumbfounded which made me roll my eyes. "But I can feel your passion so seeing you smile while explaining the stuff you do is enough to make my heart beat fast." Then she winked.

"You're lucky, you brought me a coffee or else you won't even see a glimpse of this place." I took my first sip for the day. _Ugh heaven._ I heard a giggle which made me fall back to earth. "What is your problem Fabray? Can you give me atleast a few seconds of peacefulness?"

"I'm sorry, it just amazes me how you love your coffee so much. Everytime you take your first sip, I make sure I'm watching so I won't miss how you tilt your head back and how you roll your eyes in pleasure, it's like you're having sex with your coffee. It's a breath-taking seen for me." She made her signature half smirk.

"You are such an offensive human being you know that?! My coffee and I am not a sexual object."

"I'm sure your coffee is not, but on the other hand, you…"

"Okay, you need to stop right there because if you continue, I'll make sure you'll take home a black eye or a broken bone." I threatened her raising a fist just to make sure I prove a point, but as usual she shrugged it off with a giggle. _She will never be intimidated at me, will she?_

"You're funny, you know that?"

"Well, I am not trying to be! Can we talk about the reason why you're here?"

"To see you, that's the reason why I'm here actually."

"Can we just be serious for once, tell why you came here to see me!" I demanded.

"Well you see, I was baking muffins this morning for the diner. When I finished I realized that I haven't seen my favorite customer for days, so why not visit her since I already made my research as to where she lives and how I can contact her. I know it would take some battle for her to let me in her place, so I brought her coffee because I know coffee could persuade her to open the door for me." She smiled brashly.

"What?! I thought you have a problem with the diner?

"Which I have to make up because apparently the coffee is not doing it's magic on you, I have to improvise because I really want to see you."

"You tricked me?!" I asked incredulously.

"Again… Yes and I have to go now before you kill me." before I can make a move on my sit, she was already on her feet striding towards me, then she leaned and kissed my cheek which shocked me, before I can react she was already at the door. "It was nice seeing you babe!" she said then she was gone, leaving me frozen holding my marked cheek.

It took me a few minutes to collect myself and change my demeanour from a blushing high school girl to a raging wild Latina. No one ever messes up with Santana Lopez and get away with it, well, not until now. But that's about to change because I am planning on something to make Quinn Fabray lose that irritating smirk off of her face and I will wear it on me as a sign of my triumph for a debt I collected.

_Quinn "Dopey Smile" Fabray, you are about to experience the fury of one Santana Diabla Lopez._

* * *

_A/N _yay, another chapter done! So I decided to continue this story. I hope you like it!

Thanks for the people who encourage me to continue this. =)


	3. Not So Sneaky After All

**Cats**

**Chapter 3**

**Not So Sneaky After All**

* * *

**I own nothing.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**I hope you all like it!**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

After the stunt _Dopey Smile _did at my apartment last time, I decided to make her payback for her sneakiness. The day to wipe that smile off Quinn Fabray has arrived, and I'm going to make sure it's a day to remember.

I had been snooping around the diner for a few weeks now to investigate on my target; I thrashed around things when I'm enraged so that's exactly what I'm going to do. I love the diner so much to mess around it, so that leaves a small room inside the diner Quinn called office.

I planned to do my plan on Sunday night, I have learned from my snooping that Quinn comes in too early in Monday mornings. So when she arrives at that morning she still has time to clean up my mess, see I still consider how convenient it is for her. _I'm not that bad._

I planned to put a graffiti spray color on her office wall and trash icing around the room. I'm going to make that office look like a cake, when she sees it I know it will turn her red, and that will be the cherry on top. Sunday afternoon was my preparation for my adventure for the night; I bought some spray colored cans and a lot of eggs for the icing. It took me 3 hours just making the icing; aside from the fact that I am not a born baker, I made different kind of colors and packed it in plastic bags so I can just throw it around. I didn't know revenge could take so much effort. After preparing everything and packing it inside my black bag pack, I got myself dressed. I wore my last year's Halloween custom, Tomb Raider; black Tank top, black boots, but rather than wearing a short, I wore a black pants, and I braided my hair to be in character. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled at myself, I look so bad ass, a freakin' sexy badass. I waited until 2 o'clock in the morning before I left my apartment, it was the safest time, I'm sure no one was inside the diner.

I took a train and walked a few blocks to the diner, I took an alley to arrive at the back of the diner; I made sure no one was looking, when the coast was clear, I pulled a hair clip from my braid and started to unlock the back door. I researched on Youtube how to unlock doors using a hair clip; I practiced it a hundred times at my room so I was a little good at it. But even though I prepared myself for the nights plan, I even consider being caught by Quinn and made up stories in my head of what I would say as an excuse, but I didn't expect to be caught by a police.

I was having a hard time unlocking the door when a light was directed to me, the light was blinding me so I shielded my eyes by the back of my right hand, my anxiety kicked in and everything seemed to be blurry, the next thing I know is that I was being dragged to a police car, both my hands at my back and the police who caught me was reciting the Miranda right.

**You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning, if you wish. If you decide to answer any questions now, without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?**

I just shook my head in response, I sure hell would not answer anything without my lawyer. With that they put me on handcuffs and held my head to guide me inside the car.

_I got busted, but atleast I'd look so fuckin' hot on my mug shot._

* * *

QSQSQSQSQSQS

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Sebastian, A good friend of mine is a lawyer and I was explaining to him my situation. I was being held in a room for questioning, but since my lawyer hasn't arrived yet, they haven't started to question me. They been asking me questions, but I just shrug them off the only thing I told them since I arrived at the station, was I know the owner and I'm not breaking in to rob the dinner which was true, aside from the fact that I was really breaking in without the owner's permission.

"You heard me, I'm in a station and I need you to bail me out or do something to get me out of here." I said furiously. I glared at the policeman in the corner of the room who was babysitting me; I can't see Sebastian so I rather divert my energy to the only person in the room with me.

"Santana darling, that's not the way to ask a favour to a friend." I rolled my eyes at my friend's sarcasm.

"Sebastian, please, I'm begging you to help me right now, I'm in distress and I can only think of one person who can help me out in this kind of situation, and it's only you, my hero." I said dramatically, making my babysitter smile at my antics.

"Good girl, I'll be there in a few minutes." I sighed in relief.

"Thank you, I owe you big time." I said and hang up. I gave my babysitter my phone because I was not allowed to have anything except the clothes I was wearing.

After a minute, another police came inside the room and whispered something to my babysitter.

"Well, Miss Lopez it looks like you can go home earlier than expected." My babysitter said.

"What?" I asked him because I'm sure Sebastian hasn't arrived yet, maybe he called someone in this station to arrange things for me.

"There was no case filed against you, it was just a misunderstanding. You can go now."

"No case? Misunderstanding? What?" I was still dumbfounded, I cannot process the idea that I was off the hook. I was relieved and confused at the same time.

"You're things are already with your friend and here's your phone." He handed me my phone and opened the door for me. So did Sebastian fly from his place so he can get me out that fast? I'm impressed. I walked to the reception with my babysitter escorting me; then I was engulfed by a hug.

"Thank god you're fine, we're you scared?" _This can't be happening._

"Quinn?" I asked and she pulled away smiling. I could have rolled my eyes when I saw her smile, but I was too tired to be irritated to react on her, and if anyone would have the right to be mad, it's her.

"Miss Lopez, you didn't tell us that you're the girlfriend of the owner and you're just going to stock up some icing inside the diner. It could have save us a lot of burden if you just explained yourself." My babysitter said, making my jaw drop.

"She left the key at my place and it was really late so she thought it would be easier if she breaks in with a hair clip." She said winking at me. I still couldn't react so I just stared at them. "Good thing Noah here called me and told me about the situation at my diner." Quinn told me pointing at my babysitter; she put a hand at my lower back. "Babe, this is my friend Noah Puckerman, we've known each other since high school. Noah, this is my girlfriend Santana Lopez." My baby sitter extended his hand and I took it so we could shake our hands.

"It was nice meeting you, I heard a lot about you, it's just unfortunate we met in this kind of situation." He smiled at me. _Heard a lot about me?_ Quinn's talking about me to a friend? I looked at Quinn for an explanation, but she just avoided my gaze and looked everywhere but me.

"I think we need to go Noah, it's been a long night." Quinn declared.

"Ofcourse, you both take care!" He bid us farewell and gave as both a hug, mine was a little awkward, I didn't know the guy.

Quinn intertwined our hands together while going out the station; I did not pull away because I know we're just putting on a show to convince the policemen that we're together. We went to the parking lot where she parked her car and put my things at the trunk.

"So to where is our next adventure Tomb Raider?" She smirked taking in my outfit. "Damn, you look so sexy!" _and she just can't make her mouth shut so not to annoy me._

"I wanna go home." I said yawning.

"Okay, get in the car but you still owe me an explanation." I just nodded while I sit on her car, I immediately text Sebastian that he don't have to go to the station because I already got out. I was really tired and I feel like napping a few minutes, so I close my eyes to rest and to forget what happened tonight.

* * *

QSQSQSQSQSQS

I woke up with the smell of coffee, when I opened my eyes I was in a room I don't recognize, I was at someone's bedroom and the view of the city indicates that I was on a building, a very high building. I was in someone's condo unit, I immediately pulled the sheet away from my body and relieved when I saw that I was still dressed. It was just my pants was exchange to a tiny shorts, memories of last night flood in to me, the realization that I was at Quinn's unit and the thought of her she might have undressed my pants brought chills to my skin.

"What have I brought myself into?" my head was spinning, I wasn't even drunk last night, I was just too tired. After recovering from yet another shocking moment, I pulled myself out of the bed to find Dopey Smile. Her place is big and fancy; she must be really rich to afford this kind of place because if she's just relying on the diner's income, it won't cut in. I found her in the veranda just a few feet outside her living room, she was peacefully looking at the city, her face was serious, it was a view I never thought I could see in Quinn. When I step outside to walk near her, I realized that we we're in a penthouse somewhere in Manhattan. I cleared my throat to announce my presence, her demeanour change when she realized I was there, she became that chirpy person again in just a few seconds. She turned around to look at me, making me realize that I owe her an explanation.

"You're coffee had been waiting for you, badass princess." She took my hands; this girl doesn't really know about boundaries, she then led me to her dining table. "Breakfast your highness" she served me waffles and coffee, I smiled at her, appreciating the thought that she took an effort to cook me breakfast. She then sat across me.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"You passed out last night, I tried waking you up but you must have been really tired, so I brought you here because if we went to your place I might look suspicious carrying you to your apartment." her explanation make sense_. _"I put your icing in the fridge because it will melt if it stays in your bag." I blushed at the mention of the things I was supposed to use for my revenge.

"I'm guessing you want to hear my explanation?" I asked her not looking at her in the eyes.

"I would give anything just to hear your voice." She said dramatically, if a friend of mine will say that I would have thought that they were being sarcastic, but it was different coming from her, she was teasing but I also felt some honesty in there. _What the hell am I thinking?!_

"You're such a sap." I told her, then clearing my throat again to start my explanation. "I was pulling of a prank, I was supposed to thrash your office, put some graffiti on the wall and decorate it with icing so it'll look like a cake. She looked at me intently, I thought she'll be mad but after a moment she giggled which made me confused. _Is this girl cray cray?!_

"Wow! My office would look so delicious, why haven't I thought of decorating my office that way?" she said dreamily.

"Seriously?! Are you for real?" How could someone not be mad in what I planned?

"If you would think about it? That cake office will be a sign of inspiration because you took time to think of me."

"What?! Are you being serious?"

"Okay just answer my question, who were you thinking when you decided to the prank?"

"You, but.."

"No buts, who were you thinking would get upset if you trashed my office?"

"You, but.."

"I said no buts, who do you think would first see your creation?"

"You"

"How long did you plan it?"

"Less than a week."

"See, you were not thinking of anyone else but me for days, why would I even be mad at that?" she said audaciously quirking her eyebrows at me.

"You know you're too conceited." I crossed my arms.

"Just admit it you like me!"

"What the hell?!" I spat out, where does these ideas coming from, I never even remembered leading her on.

"You dressed up so sexy last night so if I caught you, you'll seduce me?"

"What meds are you taking because it's obviously messing up with your head?"

"Come on you dig me, you're just too stubborn to admit it." she said cheekily.

"Oh God! What did I do to deserve this?" I face palmed myself in frustration. "Look, I'm really thankful that you got me out of that mess last night, but I don't really have time for your craziness." I stood up to leave the dining area to go to her room to change and get the hell out of her place. She ran after me and passed by me to block my way to her room.

"Hey, I didn't close the diner today to spend the day alone." Her arms were raised on both of her side so I can't get pass through her.

"The diner is closed today?" I froze infront of her.

"Yeah, I haven't got a lot of sleep last night and I don't have the heart to wake you up because I know you were tired." I felt guilty with her words, here I am bitching at her when all she thinks about was my own welfare. "I can't leave you here because the owner might know that we broke in last night, and that would be another tour at the police station."

"What?!" I felt my blood drained when she told me we're in somebody's house.

"Just kidding! You should have seen yourself, I don't know tan people could get white that fast." She said humorously. I glared at her; the feeling of being deceived yet again overpowered me. There is no way she'll get away with that again.

"I HATE YOU!" I pushed her too hard, too hard that I tripped into her, she fell on her back but protectively catch me and wrapped her arms around me so I won't fall on the floor but on top of her.

"Owwww, my back hurts." She was in pain but she kept on smiling because of our position. I was about to get up but she's still holding me. Then she moved and flipped us together, making her on top of me.

"You know why you're so intense whenever I'm around? You know why you hate me so much? You know why you have the need to get even with me, and risk ending up in prison? The answer is two words and an action." She said. We're too close I can even feel her breath on my face.

"Two words and an action?" I repeated what she just said. She nodded.

"Sexual tension." She smirked raising an eyebrow. She looked at me intensely. "And the action." She then leaned for a kiss, I didn't fought back but then she nipped my lower lip for a few second and when she withdraw her tongue from her mouth to lick my lips, that's when I gave in and kissed her back we fought for dominance. She smiled and let me won the tongue to tongue battle. After a few minutes of what it feels like forever, she pulled away, both of us panting from a very intense make out session. She rolled away to lie down beside me. "Tension eased a little?" she asked grinning but all I could do was stare back at her. "Can I ask you a favour?" she asked a little shyly, I thought she wanted to try again.

"Do you know how to drive?" I nodded. "My wallet and car key's at the top drawer of my night stand, your pants at the back door of the bathroom en suite inside my room." she said winking at me.

"What? Where are we going?" I frowned, confused in why she's asking me to get her wallet and car key.

"You need to bring me to the hospital because my back hurts like shit and I think something must be broken."

"Oh God." I gasped; I realized that she was not winking at me but twitching her eyes in pain. I was abruptly on my feet in seconds, put on my pants and brought the things she told me to bring.

"I'm sure I got a broken bone or two, but atleast I get to kiss you." She said while I was driving her to the nearest hospital. She's in pain but she still had time for jokes, she's unbelievable. "And I can take another pain just for another kiss, you know that." She said winking, I mean twitching.

"You wish!" I spat out.

"Oh, I do!"

* * *

A/N Another chapter done! Thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows!


	4. Status Update

**Cats**

**Status Update**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**I own nothing.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**I hope you all like it!**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

"Where the hell is the nurses and the doctors? We've been here for half an hour and all they did was made us fill out some freakin' forms." I said becoming a little frustrated about how the hospital staffs are treating us. We were waiting in emergency room of Lenox Hill Hospital the nearest hospital I could drive Quinn to. "Are you alright?" I asked Quinn who was lying quietly on a bed.

"Yeah, the pain subsided a bit but I still want to make sure I didn't break any bones." She was looking at me biting her lips. Then I remembered what happened before we went in the hospital, _THE KISS_. The kiss was mediocre, it wasn't even special, there wasn't any fireworks exploding in the sky or the feeling of time stopping. There was no magical fuckin' moment. It was just an ordinary kiss, a lip locking, mouth sucking, tongue battling kiss; but damn I'd be lying if I say that her lips didn't taste good. Thank God there's a good use for that lips aside from her freakin' smile.

"Can you stop smiling because it's kinda infectious, I'm in pain, no wonder there's no nurse or doctor approaching us. We are not good actors, we are not even convincing." She said smirking; her eyes were on my lips mocking me. She didn't just smirk but bit her lips showing me that she knows I was thinking of the kiss.

"You want to be convincing so the nurses will approach us?" an idea pop in my head, she's right we need to make the situation looked like it's an emergency, an urgent need for assistance.

"Well duh?!" she deadpanned; I rolled my eyes and took the opportunity to act on my plan. I put a hand on Quinn's waste and pinched it so hard. "AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… What the fuck Santana?!" _Mission accomplished._

"Hi! Can I have the form you filled out?" A nurse approached us after a few seconds; Quinn gave her the form smiling from ear to ear at the nurse. I eyed the nurse from head to foot while she was reading the form; I didn't know you could use a stripper costume in an actual hospital. She was pale, pretty, and sexy and a little slutty if I might add, no wonder Quinn lit up when she saw the nurse.

"So you broke your back before Ms. Fabray?" She said while reading Quinn's form. I didn't know Quinn broke her back before, well, what do I know about Quinn anyway? It's not as if we're friends or anything.

"Yes, when I was at my senior year in highschool, car accident, I had a bad fall this morning and I just want to make sure I'm still intact." She said grinning to the nurse. _Is she really this jolly to other person too? I thought she wanted to convince them that she's in pain?_

"Were do you feel pain right now Ms. Fabray?"

"At my lower back and little on my ribs." Quinn said while pointing at the areas she felt pain. "And please call me Quinn." I rolled my eyes at her antics, seriously, she's in the hospital and she's hitting on her nurse?! And what the hell is wrong with this nurse batting her eyes to her patient?!

"Okay, Quinn, let me take a look on that, can you sit up?" Quinn nodded and sat up with the help of her nurse. The nurse raised Quinn shirt. "Can you hold this for a while so I can better assess you?"

"Sure." Quinn replied eagerly. The nurse was pressing her fingers on Quinn's ribs and they were grinning at each other.

"Seriously, can you two get a room?" I blurted out, I just can't take it anymore, they're like eye fucking already and I'm just too disgusted to watch them. "And are you supposed to touch her that way? Aren't you supposed to be wearing some gloves or something?"

"Are you a doctor? Nurse? Or in a medical field?" The nurse asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"No."

"Obviously you're not, so let me just do my job and stop being a jealous girlfriend." The nurse countered.

"I am not her girlfriend." _What the hell?_

"Well, that sucks for you."

"What's that supposed to mean bitch?" She was about to say something when we heard someone cleared a throat from behind us, it was the doctor and thank God he came before I killed Quinn's nurse.

"I think I need to get a coffee, hospital's makes me giddy." I excused myself and walked out of the emergency room to go to the lobby, Quinn didn't need me there anyway, and she can flirt with that slutty nurse all she wants. There was a vendo machine for coffee, but I don't want to disappoint myself with the trashy taste of vendo machines so I settled for a bottle of water and I sat at the lobby to contemplate.

The nurse made me realized that I only knew few things about Quinn, she broke her back when she was in highschool, she owns a small diner, drives a suburban Chevy, owns a penthouse in the heart of Manhattan and has an NYPD friend named Noah Puckerman. Aside from that, I know nothing about her. And after what happened today, what are we now? Does that mean we're friends now? We shared a kiss, the kiss wasn't supposed to happen, but it did and it was a game changer.

I can't say I like her now, but I can say atleast that we have a connection. What I meant was she knows where I live, I also know her place. She helped me get out of the police station last night without a case filed against me, she took me home last night and didn't rape me though I was not in my pants when I woke up, I reciprocated her kindness by driving her to the hospital. Maybe I could call it friendship right?! We're friends now right?! Fuck this! Why was I even thinking of being friends with Dopey Face?! She must have put something in my coffee this morning. I felt my phone vibrated in my pocket it's a message from Quinn.

**Dopey Smile: Where are you?**

**Me: Home. **I wonder what her reaction if she thought I left her.

**Dopey Smile: You left me? They finished the x-ray I'm just waiting for the result. I'm alone **

**Me: The slutty nurse left you and now you need me? **

**Dopey Smile: She's just being nice and beside jealous looks good on you. **

**Me: You two were flirting, but I don't care. I'm not jealous! **I rolled my eyes. She's freakin' impossible.

**Dopey Smile: Did you just roll your eyes? **How did she know? She's creepy; I looked around to see if she's within the vicinity. I decided not to reply to frustrate her a little bit.

**Dopey Smile: You know you have my keys and wallet, so you really need to comeback in my arms.**

**Me: In your arms? Seriously?! You can do better than that. **My phone beeped once more, but I decided not to read it and I stood up to get bottled water for Quinn before I go back in _her arms_.

I walked to the emergency room and saw Quinn playing on her phone, I walked up to her and sat at the edge of her bed, she lit up immediately when she saw me. I gave her the bottled water and she sat up to take a drink. She kissed me in the cheek after drinking.

"What was that for?" I asked her surprised.

"For coming back in my arms." She replied smirking at me.

"You're such a charmer." I said sarcastically.

"Patients only on the bed, please." I whipped my head to the voice's direction, and saw the slutty nurse holding a big envelop. I stood up from the bed and glared at Quinn's nurse.

"Is this how you treat your patients here?"

"Well I treat my patients like they're family, while bitchy insecure girlfriends I treat otherwise." The slutty nurse retorted. Which made Quinn's jaw drop and she immediately held my hands to not pounce on the nurse.

"Is that my x-ray result?" Quinn asked her nurse, obviously wanting to break the thick tension between me and her nurse.

"Yes, I've already page your doctor and he's on his way to read the result to you." Quinn nodded in response, not letting go of my hands and drawing patterns on my skin to calm my nerves. After a few minutes we saw the doctor walking towards us, the nurse handed the brown envelop to him.

"Your scans are clear; there are no broken bones just bruises on your lower back and on your ribs, were you holding something while you fell?" the doctor asked.

"Not something, someone." Quinn looked at me and the nurse also diverted her gaze from Quinn to me.

"I accidentally pushed her hard." I admitted feeling guilty of why we ended up in the hospital.

"Oh looks like someone love it rough." The nurse whispered, but was audible enough for the 4 of us to hear.

"It's not what you think. She teased me and I pushed her a little hard…" I saw Quinn's giggling and I realized what I just said. "Oh God, I shouldn't have used tease, push and hard in the same sentence." I face palmed myself from embarrassment. Quinn was having the time of her life and was controlling to not laugh so hard.

"Naughty." The nurse coughed out the word making me glare at her.

"Okay, I will be prescribing you pain killers for your back pain, I suggest you take a week off from work and refrain from stretching and lifting if at all possible. If after a week the pain is still there come back here so we can do further test, but so far I don't see history from the car accident is affected by this fall." The doctor handed the x-ray results and prescriptions to Quinn.

'You're good to go, stud!" The slutty nurse winked at Quinn. She was giving Quinn some instructions which I wasn't listening into, I was about to step away from them when I realized that Quinn's hands were still on my wrist. She tugged me closer to her and gave me a questioning look.

"You take care of the bill; I'll get the car and meet you at the entrance." I explained, making her nod and released her hold from me. I went to the parking lot to get Quinn's Chevy and waited for a little while; when I saw her at the entrance I start up the car to pick her up.

"So you're just being a cry baby, huh? There's really no broken bones, stud." I teased Quinn, repeating the nickname the nurse gave her, when she entered her car.

"Well, I really need to make sure I'm not broken again, there's nothing wrong in being paranoid once in a while. I just want to start on therapies again." There was seriousness on her voice; the car accident must have been really terrible. I don't want to invade her about personal questions because I don't really know where the level of this friendship stands so I just shrugged it off.

"So, where to?"

"I really like to have lunch now, I'm really starving. I know a place down town who serves great Italian food." She rubbed her tummy dramatically.

"Italian sounds good, show me the way."

* * *

QSQSQSQSQSQS

"So we're friends now huh?!" I asked, engaging in small talk with Quinn while eating in an Italian restaurant.

"I thought we already were since day one." She nonchalantly replied. "And this is our second date, right?" she grinned at me.

"What made you even think that this is a date?"

"Look, we are eating lunch in a cozy restaurant together, just the two of us. You even question the status of our relationship. I say we're not just friends but we're dating." She quirked her eyebrows at me smiling from ear to ear.

"Dating? Seriously, don't you get even tired of this? You're going to tease me, we're going to banter, then you're going to pull out some joke or trick, then I'm going to be pissed off but before I could react you'll find a way to get out of the situation. It's beginning to be a cycle and it's getting old."

"Wow, I didn't know our relationship is being routinary." She said thoughtfully, but obviously teasing.

"There you're starting to tease again." I called her out.

"Fine." She stood up and walk across the table and stop at my side, she extended her hand. I looked up at her with confusion. "I think we started in a wrong foot, maybe we can start all over again with clean slates or whatever." She wiggled her hand again. "Hi! My name is Lucy Quinn Fabray."

"Lucy is your first name?" she rolled her eyes at my question, she's obviously uncomfortable with her first name which made me giggle. I stood up and shook her hand. "And I'm Santana Lopez."

"It's nice to meet you Santana." She grinned at me; I shook my head in how absurd the situation was. "So we're friends now huh?" she pulled my chair gesturing me to sit down again, she assisted me in sitting on the chair. She whispered something incoherent about gentlewoman, and then she took her sit again.

"So we're friends now huh?" she repeated my previous question.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Great, so will you go on a date with me?" she grinned devilishly.

"What?!"

_And we're back to square one._

* * *

_A/N Another chapter done! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! you guys are the best! =)_


	5. One Week

**Cats**

**Chapter 5**

**One Week**

* * *

**I own nothing.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**I hope you all like it!**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

_We're back from square one._

The whole "_let's start all over again_" didn't really help because right after making sure that we were on the same page, that we are now friends, she started to get to annoy me and got into my nerves again.

"So, you need to stay with me for a week." Quinn said out of the blue.

"And why is that?" We were driving back to her apartment, I held the steering wheel tightly, kept my emotions in check because the time Quinn open her mouth to say something stupid I know it will take a toll to my temper, and I don't want to go back to the hospital again.

"You heard what the doctor said I need to rest for a week."

"And so?" I replied not really getting the reason why I needed to stay with her for a week.

"You're the reason why I'm bruised and why my back aches, so you need to stay with me and take care of me."

"Seriously?!" _So this was her ploy to guilt trip me for what happened to her?!_

"In all seriousness." She said grinning, showing her pearly white teeth I so want to pull out of her mouth and make her bleed to death.

"I may be the reason why you're hurt, but that doesn't mean I am obligated to take care of you." I reasoned out.

"But you just said we're friends now, friends take care of friends." And now she's playing that friendship card. I sighed dramatically, rolling my eyes still facing the road.

"Not if they don't want to."

"Don't you feel guilty?" She pouted, I think she's loosing the battle and thought that her pout can save her.

"No." I said solidly.

"You're such a meanie." She replied using a baby talk voice which I wanted to smile to, but it will looked like I'm giving in so I kept a straight face.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." She huffed on her seat and crossed her arms at my words, I smirked triumphantly it's the first time she gave up in our banter. Finally, I won a verbal fight against Dopey Smile. She took an envelope on the car dashboard, her x-ray envelop and rummage on some paper inside of it.

"Uh-huh!" Quinn expressed her joy of finding a piece of paper from the envelope; she took it out and started to dial a number on her phone. I raised an eyebrow questioning her actions, but she just shrugged me off by facing the window at her side and her phone on her ears. "Hey, hi it's Quinn! No… No… I'm fine; I was just thinking maybe you could take a week off and take care of me... Really?! That's great I'll call you later." After the call she turned to her seat and smirked at me.

"See, you have other friends who are willing to take care of you." I told her.

"My only friends here at NYC are Marley, Jake, Noah and you. Marley and Jake will be working at the diner for the whole week and I can't bother Noah because there are greater people who are in need of his service."

"So who did you just called?" I raised an eyebrow at her, and then looked at her for a second before I faced the road again.

"Stacie, the nurse from the hospital, she seemed nice and caring, she gave me her number told me if I need anything just call her."

"WHAT?!" I abruptly pulled over. "You called that slutty nurse to take care of you?" She nodded making me furious. "And what did she say?"

"She said yes."

"Right, Good Luck with that. Maybe I can go now, now that you have someone who's willing to take care of you." I was about to get out of the car when Quinn pulled me.

"Hey, don't be like that. I'll call her again and write her off if you'll be willing to take care of me." She pouted at me and batted her eyes.

"I got a lot of things to do."

"Come on, you can work through your laptop right?! Or maybe I can stay at your place. I can check the diner every now and then." She said enthusiastically, clapping her hands like a little girl. She would have been cute if I wasn't irritated at her calling that slutty nurse. "We can work it through together. What can you say?! Please say yes!"

"Fine, calm your tits! Just call the nurse and cancel whatever plans you two have."

"I want a clear and final answer, and there's no taking back what you say, yes or no?" She firmly said, I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Yes." I answered with one word making her fist pump. "You are such a dork!" _and adorable at times but I will never admit it to her._

"A week can change your life forever." She said cheekily.

"Can you just shut up until we get to your place?" I told her and she acted like she's zipping her lips together, but winked at me. "Please don't make me regret my decision." I said as I start the car.

* * *

QSQSQSQSQSQSQS

"So I have four rooms in here, one is my room, then two guest rooms and the room near the dining area is an off-limits room. It's a room where I store all my junk so you don't want to go there because it's just trash there." The off-limit's room made me curious, I mean when she said the word junk, I saw sadness in her eyes but maybe that was just me reading so much with what she said. "So you'll be taking the room besides mine."

"Wait I don't get to choose?"

"I live here and believe me and I know which room is more comfortable."

"Or will be more advantageous for you." I retorted.

"Exactly, so instead of wasting our time arguing about a room maybe we could shower first, so you can get out of that sexy tomb raider outfit." I looked down on my attire and realized that I haven't change from my bad ass clothes.

"Separately." I said firmly.

"Ofcourse, unless you want me to join you." She winked at me. "I'll lend you some of my clothes, there's a towel in the upper right closet of your room." I nodded and then we took our separate ways.

I entered the guest room which will be my temporary room for a week, it was a big room but a little smaller than Quinn's enormous one, it also has an en suite bathroom, a walk in closet, a 42 inch plasma screen attached at the wall adjacent from a king size bed, a couch few inches away from the bed. The bathroom is as big as my room in my apartment; the whole room is already like the size of my apartment. I haven't really asked Quinn about her social status but it's just so obvious how rich she was. I bet she doesn't even need the diner to back up her material needs.

I finally found the closet which the towels were stored and also found a robe with it and place it t the top of the closet. I stripped down my clothed, threw it in a hamper and mentally noted to go home today to get some clothes and my laptop so I can work here and I can still be productive for a week.

"HOLY SHIT!" Quinn cursed loudly making me look at her flushed face, then it dawned on me, I was naked.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted at the same tone Quinn did when she saw me. I tried to reach for the robe and towel to cover myself, but I was too clumsy and it just fell on the floor and when I was about to picked it up, I saw how Quinn's jaw fell on the floor so I just opened the closet door to hid behind it. I peeked and still saw her standing at the door of the walk in closet, her eyes wide and mouth still open. "Get out! What are still doing there! Get out!" I peeked again and she's still immobile, I saw a pillow inside the closet and pulled it to throw in to Quinn's direction. Fortunately, it hit her waking her up from whatever fantasy she was having.

"Wow!" It was the first word she uttered after going back to reality. But she still did not make any effort to move her ass out the door.

"Fabray! You need to fucking get out of here so I won't try to kill you from sneaking up at me." I shouted angrily.

"I…. I w-wasn't sneaking up o-on you, I swear! I just brought some clothes f-for you to ch-change." She stuttered her words obviously still stunned with what just happened, which made me laugh out loud. "What's funny?!"

"You! You are such a dork! Is this your first time to see a naked woman?" I pulled another pillow and threw it to her. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to wash up the embarrassment in the shower and move on with this, let's start on you walking away from this room."

"Right. I'll be at the living room." She said, I peeked after a few seconds and she's gone. I breathed out, relieved that she's gone. I closed the closet door which I used to hide myself; I was about to picked up the robe when she came back again.

"What the freakin' hell Fabray! Are you some crazy pervert because it makes me want to rethink my stay here for a week?" I said while I picked up the robe and quickly put it on. There's no need to hide anymore, I mean she already saw me twice.

"No… I'm sorry! I just thought you'll have something on you when I go back, and I didn't go back to sneak up on you, and I'm not some kind of a perv, it's just that..."

"Stop rambling and tell me the reason why you're here." I said irritatingly and rolled my eyes.

"Clothes…. I forgot to leave it a while ago." She waved the clothes she was holding and tentatively walked to place it down on the table that was situated in the middle of the room, and then she stood there frozen on her place again like she don't know what her next step is.

"Fabray! Oh my god! Don't make this situation awkward like it obviously is, for the nth time I'm going to shower and I want you out when I'm finish." I passed at her side and went straight to the bathroom.

* * *

QSQSQSQSQSQSQS

After I finished taking a bath and putting on the clothes Quinn left in the walk in closet, there was no reason left for me to postpone facing Dopey Smile. When I got out of the room, she was siting stiffly on one end of the couch, obviously dreading to face me as well. I went to sit at the other end of the couch.

"We need to talk." I stated after a few minutes of silence.

"I figured." She hastily said.

"Well smart ass, since I will be staying here for a week and considering what happened earlier in the room, I think we need to establish some house rules." I asserted.

"House rules?" She repeated thoughtfully and I nodded in confirmation. "Sure, but you need to answer one question."

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Isyourtitsreal." She spoke too fast I didn't get what she said.

"I don't understand." I raised an eyebrow in confusion. She sighed like she needed to get the words out of her system or she'll never get a sleep.

"ARE YOUR TITS REAL?" she emphasized each word.

"You really want this conversation to be awkward, huh?!" I face palmed myself.

"You haven't answered my question, so are those big things real?" She eyed my rack and bit her lower lip.

"Are you sure you're not a nymphomaniac?" I crossed my arms to protect my boobs from Quinn's intense stare.

"Whoa! Just don't answer my question with another question, and then we'll move on. So are they real?"

"What do you think?"

"I said don't answer my question with another question." She scratched her head restlessly.

"Fine, I guess I can tell you things about myself since we already established the friendship." She nodded and smiled, and I was internally thankful for her not opening her mouth for a comment. "It was in high school and it was a stupid decision. I just started on our school's cheering squad and I thought that an implant will boost my self-confidence, but I was wrong it took a toll on my performance making me quit the squad on my first year. But I have fell inlove with cheering so after a few months I decided to take them off, and re-joined the squad the next year." I ended my story with a shrug.

"Santana Lopez was an insecure cheerleader in highschool, that's interesting. Well, Santana Lopez has become a confident, independent, not to mention a sneaky Graphic Designer, very far from her high school persona and I'm sorry for making you relive your high school horror." She genuinely said. I smiled at her sincerity, making me feel weird things in the pit of my stomach.

"We learn from our mistakes, so house rule?" I interjected the rule again not wanting to delay things any longer, she nodded. "I actually only have few things; and that is to respect each other's boundaries, I know this is your place but I'm going to stay at the guest room for a week, so I would appreciate it if you don't go inside without my permission and vice versa."

"Cool, I'm really sorry about the incident earlier." She apologized looking at me in the eyes, I realized that she have brown specks in it, _interesting_. "And maybe we could go to your place today so we can get some of your things."

"I was going to suggest that as well. Can we go now?"

"Sure." We both stood up and walked to the door. "Can I just say for the last time that your tits are amazing?" She said before opening the door.

"Yeah, I got that because you can't stop drooling." She was shock with my playful banter and we both laughed together.

This will be a very long week.

* * *

A/N another chapter done! Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and favorites this fic is receiving!


	6. Day One: Rubbernecking

**Cats**

**Chapter 6**

**Day One: Rubbernecking**

* * *

**I don't own Glee, nor Pitch Perfect.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**I hope you all like it!**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I was lying on bed in my temporary bedroom, and I can't find myself to sleep. I've been tossing and turning for what seemed to be forever. It's 2 in the freakin' morning and I haven't slept yet, I have a hard time sleeping in an unfamiliar place, I guess it's some sort of a defense mechanism where I am in a place I don't feel safe, that anytime someone might attack me, namely Quinn _Dopey Smile_ Fabray. It's not that I am scared of her hurting me or something, it's just that I don't want her to caught me off guard again, talk about most embarrassing moment. And after that she kept on giving me this meaningful glance and flashed me her signature smile at the same time lower her eyes to my chest. God, that smile really get on my nerves and I can't believe she tricked in me in to making me stay with her for a week. That girl isn't just sneaky but also a manipulative bitch.

I decided to get a glass of water and have some fresh air, there was no reason to fight for sleep when it's so obvious that I wouldn't get any peaceful slumber in a beautifully set up room I was in, so ironic. I walked out my room and was immediately hit by a cold night breeze, and I noticed that the sliding glass door going to the veranda was open. I slowly tiptoed my way to it, careful not to make any noise to not get any attention if there was an intruder outside. The nearer I got to the veranda, the colder I get, the night breeze made me shiver and I wrapped my arms around myself to prevent for trembling from coldness. The sight that was revealed infront of me turned my feeling upside down, I found her again in the same spot I found her the day before, she was again sporting a serious face that I seldom saw in her, she was looking peacefully at the horizon obviously her thoughts was wandering elsewhere. I took my time to absorb the mysterious creature infront of me, without that dopey smile, the serenity in her face makes her appealing, maybe beautiful would be right term for that. The breeze made her face more visible and glowed with her hazel eyes, her blonde long hair floats in the air swaying in the direction of the wind. I shivered again and wonder why Quinn doesn't even budge from her position when she's just wearing one piece of clothing. _One piece of clothing? _My eyes went wide when I realized that indeed she was just wearing one piece of clothing, she was wearing an oversized shirt that only covered her mid-thigh. She usually dressed up in pants and it was my first time to see her wearing nothing to cover her long milky legs. I tilted my head to get a clear view of her, and Quinn must have been engaged in sports because of the toned muscle legs she have. The breeze blew again and Quinn's oversized shirt flew a little higher, revealing a lacy red undergarment; this time instead of the wind making me shiver, it made me hot and bothered.

"Holy fuck!" Came out of my mouth before I can even stop myself from reacting. Quinn turned around when she heard my voice, my tilted head and the direction of my eyes gave away why I cussed. I mentally kicked myself from getting caught red-handed.

"Like what you see?" she asked with an eyebrow raised and smirked deviously.

"No, just wondering why you don't get cold with the cloth you're wearing, its freezing cold out here." I said defensively and that was the truth, and nothing but the truth, so help me God. _Yes, please help me God!_

"My back was killing me earlier so I took my meds before I went to bed, unfortunately it's a non-drowsy medicine, but on the lighter side it was an oxycodone which keeps me warm and relaxed."

"So in short, you're high as a kite right now?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm not high, and that was a prescribed drug I took to relieve me from pain." She defensively waved her hand infront of me. The wind blew again making her shirt raised up one more time; I dropped my eyes because it caught my attention, but immediately directed it to the night sky, making Quinn giggle. "Let's go inside because you're already shivering." She stepped closer to me and wrapped her arms around me, making me gasp in surprise. _Did no one ever teach her what boundary means?_ I pushed her a little making her pull away.

"You're freezing cold." I lied. The truth was, it would be awkward with her holding me in too little clothing. When we stepped inside the living room, she slid the door close and walked straight to her room, maybe she was sleepy and decided to call it a night. I walked to the kitchen to get something to drink, but when I walked back to the living room she was holding a blanket. "What's that for?" I asked her. But instead of answering my question, she sat at the couch and patted the space beside her, signalling me to sit with her; I was a little confused but I complied. She wrapped the blanket around my shoulders after I sat down. "Comfy?" She asked looking at me in the eyes. Sometimes the smallest gesture can flutter one's heart. Quinn would be irritating at times, but she's a bit of a charmer. I cleared my throat and averted my eyes to my lap when I realized that we've been staring at each other for too long.

"Thanks!" I said after a few awkward seconds. She stood up and made a b line to the entertainment center.

"I figured you can't sleep too, so maybe you want to watch a movie?" She was searching a drawer full of DVDs. I nodded in response. "Do you have a movie in mind?"

"Surprise me." I replied comically because I really don't have anything in mind. It took her a few minutes to decide on what she wanted to pick. When she put the cd in the player she scooted over beside me. "What's that?" I asked after the Universal Studios logo appeared and there was a singing A capella boy band performing in the screen.

"Pitch perfect, it's about an American intercollegiate competition, the movie was set in Barden University…" I held my hand infront of her, making her stop.

"I'll figure it on my own, what's the sense of watching if you're going to fill out every information." I said a little irritated.

"Grumpy much?!" She retorted and made a face.

The movie was entertainingly fun and a bit interesting, but it was not the movie that caught my attention, it was Quinn. I found out that not only that she's a movie buff who threw trivia's about movies every now and then, which I think was very dorky and a little cute, but she can also sing. She knew every lyrics of the song in the movie, even the rap part on the riff-off. She would sing along with it and I would silently listen to her but would eye the screen because I don't want her to think that I find her singing voice a little adorable. In the middle of the movie I found myself laying in the couch and my head on Quinn's lap. I tried to not fall asleep, but my tiredness already kicked in. I fell asleep with Quinn still singing along with the movie while brushing my hair with her hands.

_Smallest gesture can flutter one's heart._

* * *

QSQSQSQSQS

When I resurface from consciousness, I was still on the couch, but an arm was draped around my waist and my face was just a few inches away from a sleeping blonde. I once again caught myself staring at her, and I can't help it, the tranquillity in her face when she's not wearing a smile seems to drawing me towards her. She was heavily breathing which means she's still in a deep slumber, more time for me to ogle. Her face was flawless and I didn't even see any blemishes. I can't help myself but to touch her face, I tucked the stray strand of hair behind her ear so I can see her more clearly. I traced my index finger on her strong defined jaw, I bit my lower lips, anxious that she might wake up soon, but she didn't even stir so that means I can still go on. She has an itsy bitsy mole on her neck just below her left ear, but it's not very noticeable unless you're really near her. Long eyelashes, perfect length eyebrows that only required a little trimming, and luscious pink lips; wow! She's perfect and I think I'm a little jealous. I was thankful that when she opened her eyes, I was not touching her anymore.

"Good morning!" She greeted me with a smile.

"Eh... Good morning?!" I half questioned and half greeted her, while I stood up. She stood up as well, and then stretched her arms up making her oversized shirt lift up again. The last time I remembered my head was on her lap, I was so tired last night to even care if her lap was bare when I was on my way to unconsciousness. She looked at me warily and turned her gaze to the clock above the plasma screen.

"It's just 10:30 in the morning, why did you greet me like you're not sure if it's still morning." She asked me curiously.

"It's just that no one really greets me _good morning_, aside from the fact that I live alone, and the tenants who live in the same building as mine are afraid of me to even talk to me in the morning." I explained. She raised her eyebrows in my explanation, I felt she was going to comment but held her tongue as to not ruin our morning. She stood close to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked. I felt all my blood rose to my head in surprise.

"I'm compensating on the mornings I was not able to greet you." She replied; grinning. In an ordinary morning, I would have smacked her shoulder, but since I sneakily leered at her earlier I let it go. And it's normal for friends to kiss in the cheek right? Right?! Well, it doesn't matter because Quinn isn't normal anyway.

"Are you alright?" I asked in concern after I saw her put a hand at her lower back.

"Just a little stiff but I'm fine." She looked at the clock again. "I have a delivery to receive after lunch. Do you want to go to the diner early?"

"Sure, I'll bring my laptop because I also have things to Photoshop today."

"Okay, get some shower and I'll just make some coffee before I take a bath too."

"Hey, no funny business!" I said when I was at my bedroom door. I was referring to the incident before I took a shower the yesterday. Her wide smile shows that she remembered pretty clearly what I was talking about, making me roll my eyes.

"No funny business." She repeated and winked at me.

QSQSQSQSQS

When I finished getting ready, I went out my room and Quinn was already waiting for me in the living room, holding two coffees in a to go cups. I offered to drive her car just not to strain her movements and teased her that I was only being nice because I don't want to stay for another week. The diner was packed when we arrived and it looked like Marley and Jake have a new co-worker which I haven't met yet. Quinn waved at her employees and dragged me to the back.

"Who's your new waitress?" I asked Quinn when we stepped inside her office.

"I haven't officially met her yet, but Marley said her name's Spencer." She said with a shrug.

"You accepted an employee without even meeting her?" I asked with amazement, I think it was absurd how she employed Spencer.

"She is Marley's friend, she needed a job, I need a hand here, so why not accept her. And anyway, I trust Marley."

"Well, I think Marley's a good judge of character." I said thoughtfully.

"Are you going to be fine here? I'm just going to check Jake in the kitchen and help him too."

"I'm just gonna set up here on your table and I'm all good." I said with a smile. She nodded and stole another kiss on my cheek again, before she stormed out of her office. All I could do was shake my head at her antics.

I was layouting an ad when my phone chimed, when I looked at it, it was a call from my friend Rachel, I rolled my eyes because I know she's just going to update me of about her Broadway career which I have a zero interest in.

"_Where the hell are you?" _She had beaten me in greeting her._ "I'm here at your apartment and the lobby guy said they haven't seen you in two days, I called Sebastian and he told me you've been incarcerated. Are you alright? Did you escape from jail? Are you hiding from the law? Oh my God! Did you kill someone?"_

"What the fuck Berry! Calm your tits! I'm staying with a friend and I'm fine." Leave it to Rachel to be overly dramatic.

"_Where are you? I need to make sure you're alright or my conscience will not let me sleep tonight knowing you're out there sleeping on the streets."_

"You know, you are not making sense hobbit, but fine I'll tell you where I am, just so you'll sleep peacefully tonight, I'll text you the address."

"_Okay, I'll be there as fast as I can." _I rolled my eyes again and sighed on Rachel's words. Quinn entered the office with her new employee in tow.

"I said I'm fine, I have to go now, I'll see you later."

"_Okay, don't forget to text me the address. Bye!"_ I ended the call with another sigh and looked up at Quinn who was silently listening on my call.

"Who was that?" She asked curiously.

"Rachel, my friend who set me up in a blind date with you, remember her?" I said sarcastically reminding her of the day we met. "She's coming here because she wants to make sure I'm not a fugitive"

"Oh right, I remember her! It would be nice to finally meet her and thank her for setting me up on a date with you." I cringe at the thought of an overacting hobbit and Dopey Smile meeting up. It would be like the end of the world. "Oh by the way, I want you to meet Spencer, my new employee." She stepped aside to give me a view of a tall brunette at her back. "Spencer, this is Santana, my girlfriend, you'll be seeing her a lot here."

"I'm not her girlfriend." I corrected, _why does she always introduce me as her girlfriend?_

"But we're getting there." She said grinning at me.

"In your dreams." I retorted dramatically. My phone beeped signalling a message, it was a message from Rachel, reminding me of the address, I replied immediately.

"It was nice to meet you Santana." Spencer waved at me while walking backwards to the door. I gave her a tight lip smile and nodded while I was still typing a message to Rachel. "You two would make a very cute couple." She said before she closed the door.

"I don't like her." I told Quinn with my arms crossed.

"You don't like anyone." She countered, making me raise an eyebrow at her. "What? I'm just telling the truth. That's why I made it my duty to be in your life so you'll have a little spice."

"I have enough spice in my life for your information."

"But you have to admit that I made it spicier."

"Whatever Ms. Dopey Smile." _When will I ever win a banter against her?_

"So, I'm thinking we could have a late lunch with your friend." She suggested.

"Sure, are you done with the delivery?"

"Yeah, I think I need a rest, my back's killing me again." I rushed beside her and help her take a lie on the couch in her office.

"Do you want me to massage you? Do you need medicine? What do you want?" I asked frantically concerned with Quinn's back.

"Hey, I'm fine; I just need a little rest." She said holding my hand and rubbed her thumb on my knuckles to calm me down. "On the other hand, a cuddle would make me feel better."

"Nice try, but the answer is no." I pulled away my hands.

"If I say please, will it be a yes?" she asked batting her eyes.

"Still a no."

"If I say I will pay for lunch, please say yes."

"Nu-uh." I smirked, making her huff and she contemplated on something to negotiate.

"If I say I'll behave with Rachel, will it be a yes?" She batted her eyelashes again and pouted, but her eyes were smiling. She knew she cornered me with that. Damn, this girl really knows how to play her cards right. She lie on her side to give me a space and raised a hand. "I'm the big spoon!" She triumphantly announced.

"Whatever." I caved in as I lie on my side next to her, but my back turned against her. She wrapped her arm around my waist.

"You're comfy." She placed her chin on my shoulder; her hot breath hit my ear, making me feel weird in the pit of my stomach.

"And you're irritating." I said, my voice betraying me because it sounded sweet and soft rather than its usual venomous biting sound. _What the hell's happening to me? _I asked myself as I close my eyes to get a little rest.

* * *

QSQSQSQSQSQS

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" My eyes were snapped open with the panic voice. Quinn groaned and hugged me tighter.

"Make it stop." She protested.

"OH MY GOD!" The familiar voice registered to me and I scanned the room to find Rachel at the edge of the couch, her hands clasp on her mouth and eyes wide open.

"Rachel?" I asked a little confused as to why she's in Quinn's office, and then I remembered that we were expecting her. I raised Quinn's hand off me and sat up. "Quinn, Rachel's here. Wake up." I said as I shook her to wake, but she just made an inaudible sound. Rachel waved her hands and gestured that she wants to talk to me outside. I stood up and pulled Quinn forcefully so she'll be lying on her back, when I was sure she was comfortable I walked out the room with Rachel following my suit.

"Who is that?" Rachel asked right after the door was clicked close.

"Her name is Quinn." I answered sleepily.

"NO. WHO. IS. SHE?" She asked again emphasizing each word. "And why are you two cocooned together on the couch?"

"She is.."

"Her girlfriend and you must be Rachel." Quinn butted in out of nowhere; I didn't even hear the door open. I glared at Quinn while she draped her arms on my shoulders. I was about to open my mouth when she beat me. "She'll deny it but don't believe her. She doesn't want a lot of people to know about our relationship." I shrugged her arms off my shoulder.

"Quinn's a prankster, she thinks she's funny." I told Rachel.

"See, I told you she'll deny me." Quinn grinned while Rachel looked confusingly between the blonde and me, and me and Quinn again. I sighed in how comical she's acting.

"They have a great coffee here." I dragged Rachel inside the diner to end the conversation. Quinn went to the counter to order our food.

"So you're shacking up with your new girlfriend?" Rachel said, it was more of a statement rather than a question.

"First of all, I am not living with her, it's just for a week and it's a long story to tell. Second and for the last time, she's not my girlfriend." I answered back irritatingly.

"First of all, even if it's just a week you're still shacking up with her. Second, your position on the couch says otherwise and that brunette at the counter said that her boss is with her girlfriend inside her office. Keep on denying it, I won't believe you!" Rachel said mocking me. I looked at the girl Rachel pointed out and it was Spencer.

"My instincts were right, I don't like her." I said as I glare at Spencer.

"You don't like anyone." Rachel repeated Quinn's words making me annoyed.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"Yeah, she's not that bad." Quinn butted again while sitting beside me. "I ordered for you, is that fine?" She asked Rachel.

"Sure, you know the menu more than I do." Rachel smiled. I pulled Quinn forcefully at my side.

"I said you'll behave, you bargained for it." I whispered on Quinn's ear so Rachel won't hear me.

"Well, we already cuddled so you can't take that back." She whispered while pulling away from me and winked. _Great, I've fallen once again in her trap!_

"You're not playing fair." I said in a low voice. Making my diva friend clear her throat.

"Guys, I'm right here, it's quite rude to whisper words infront of a friend."

"I'm sorry about that; Santana just reminded me that you were the one who recommended Mr. Chang to her. They set up the meeting here and that's the day I met her. So, I guess, I have you to thank for that!" She said sweetly.

"Oh, you're welcome!" Rachel giggled; Quinn's charm was getting in her. I shook my head for that. _Unbelievable._

The afternoon wasn't bad at all, Quinn and Rachel found the some common ground in movies. They got along so well, Quinn was interested in Broadway so Rachel chatted about the role she played and her upcoming show. At some point, when I was getting bored Quinn took my hands and rubbed her thumb on my knuckles. It's a gesture I am getting accustomed to, it made me feel comfortable. From Broadway, the conversation was shifted to highschool when Quinn felt I was getting bored and thought I needed to be in the conversation with them. Rachel relived our high school days that we weren't that close in high school because I was a bitchy cheerleader and she was a geeky loser, but became friends in glee club. Quinn smiles sweetly at my direction every now and then whenever she learned new information about me. Like I almost date the whole football team and then realize that I was more interested in my team members, that Rachel and I lived together with a gay friend throughout college, how we go back home to Lima together in all occasions just to celebrate it with our friends there. I was a little irritated, not because Rachel was spilling my secrets but because Quinn now knows a lot of things about me and I know nothing about her. There's a part of me that wants to know her, I think I'm finding her a little mysterious and reserved. Curiosity is getting the best of me. I wanna be able to uncover the puzzle that build up Quinn. I was glad I still have 6 more days to discover who the real Quinn _Dopey Smile_ Fabray is.

_6 more days._

* * *

_A/n _One long chapter done! I don't know if I'll make 6 chapters for each day Santana spends with Quinn, but I will try my best to make her stay with Quinn interesting. Thank you for all the love I've been receiving for this story! I didn't really expect such great feedback from all of you. This story was suppose to be one shot but now, thanks to **jhoimadz, silentreader, sawa255, boringsiot and chechet** who persuaded me to continue.

To each and everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited Coffee and that Smile, thank you from the bottom of my heart. (Why am I so emotional these days?!)

So I'm ending my author's note with **boringsiot**'s favorite word: CHEERS!


	7. Be Brave, Be Bold

**Cats**

**Chapter 7**

**Day two: Be Brave, Be Bold**

* * *

**I own nothing.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**I hope you all like it!**

* * *

**A/n **Their relationship is shifting and I needed to give a lot of thought on how I will deliver how their relationship will evolve. I also put a timeline that day two is Wednesday for my own sanity. I am beginning to be confused because I'm writing two stories, so the day is necessary for me.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

**Wednesday**

I woke up again on the couch swaddled in Quinn's body, I learned that Quinn liked to sleep in her oversized shirt, scandalous as it maybe I think I am getting a hang of it. Quinn once again took her non-drowse meds last night and since I can't find myself to sleep in my temporary bed, I kept her company the whole night. I worked on my laptop while she watched a movie I was not interested in.

Yesterday, turned out to be unexpected. Rachel and Quinn got along well; they even exchange number because they say they're friends now. Quinn tried behaving most of the time while we were with Rachel, but the cockiness in her still burst out every now and then but the whole meeting was a great experience. I don't understand why, but the thought of Quinn meeting a friend of mine, sort of brought a smile to my face, and maybe one of these day I'll introduce Quinn to Kurt as well.

I was in a mission to know and uncover the mystery in Quinn Fabray, the things I know so far, aside from learning that she only sleeps on an oversized shirt, the last word she says before sleeping is _comfy. _It was kinda cute especially whenever she said comfy using a baby voice, yup, I got to admit that sometimes I found her cute and adorable, but I would not ever speak it out loud.

I am not a morning person, but for the second day in a row I was first to wake up and found myself gawking at her face again; silent, serious, and serene looks good on her, and it was something I only see when she's sleeping or whenever she contemplates at the veranda, so whenever I got a chance to see that peaceful face on her I would take every chance to ogle. After a few minutes, Quinn budged signalling that she would be awake anytime soon. I untangled myself from her hold, stood up and made my way out the veranda to get some fresh air; it was a beautiful view out there maybe that's why Quinn found peace in the spot. The New York horizon might not be as appealing as other overlooking views; it was just vast buildings, sounds of honking cars from below, formation of small smokes from pollution but the spot where I am at from the veranda gave some peacefulness from the commotion from below, it was a break from a the busy streets of New Yorker.

"It rendered uncertain the depiction of New York." Quinn said from behind me as if reading my thoughts in her husky just woke up voice. I turned around and saw her looking at the view like it some sort of a painting.

"That's a very serious talk at too early in the morning." I commented, she walked towards me and engulfed me with a hug.

"The view is much better at night when all you can see are lights of the buildings; it's like stars in the skies just that the stars are below you or at the same level." She said while I pulled away to look at her face. I smiled when her eyes were fixated again at the view New York City offers her. I cupped her face and made her look at me. "Good morning beautiful." She greeted me when our eyes connected.

"Good morning! What time are we going to the diner?"

"Lunchtime, I found a recipe online and I want to try it later, and if it's a success maybe I'll include in the menu." She said grinning at the idea of a new entry in the menu. I ran my right hand from her cheek, to the nape of her neck, travelled to her spine, down to her lower back. Her cheeks turned to crimson while my hand travelled through her body.

"How's your back?" I asked while I put pressure on her lower back using my fingertips.

"G-g-great." She stuttered, I bit the inside of my cheeks to prevent myself from giggling at the obvious effect my hand was doing to her.

"And the bruises?" I moved my hand from her lower back to her abs where a bruise was located, and drew patterns around it.

"He-healing." She immediately brushed off my hand on her cheek and the one on her abs. "What are you doing?" She raised an eyebrow, while crossing her arms on her chest.

"I'm just experimenting." I responded cockily. Our roles were reverse and it's fun to be the one wearing a smirk just for once.

"Experimenting? On what?"

"On you."" I grinned and batted my eyes. She held both of my shoulders and smiled deviously making me regret my recent actions. _What the hell is she planning_? She slowly leaned forward to close the gap between us; I was anticipating her actions so I closed my eyes and braced myself for what was to come, but instead I was envelop by an unexpected hug. I snap my eyes open and I don't know if I'll be disappointed or relieved.

"Maybe you want to stop now because I have been really trying to control myself for the past few days, and I'm won't be able to contain myself if you keep going on." She whispered in my ears which made gulped a lump that had been forming in my throat.

"What if I don't want to stop?" I whispered. I felt my blood rushed to my face, she pulled away looking at me again in the eyes. She was staring at me, with amazement written all over her face.

"You are so unpredictable." She stated while chuckling.

"Look who's talking." I bit my lower lip, not breaking eye contact with her. I don't know what possessed me, there's just too much feelings in me right at the moment. The feelings were intoxicating, it was like I was drunk and I was feeling a little bold. "Kiss me." I commanded, she stared at me dumbfounded for a moment but regained her composure immediately. She leaned in again and put a kiss on my forehead, she then kissed me on my nose. I closed my eyes and let my body feel the overwhelming energy that was about to burst inside me. She put her right thumb on my chin, and pulled it slowly so I would release my lower lip that I was biting. She put a lingering kiss on my cheek, after a moment she moved to the other cheek. I held a breath, waiting for her lips to touch mine.

"My girl is getting it on!" A voice cut our daze which made us immediately pulled away from each other. Quinn turned around to identify our intruder; I hid myself at Quinn's back from embarrassment.

"God Noah! Your timing is impeccable! Why fuckin' now?! Why?" She facepalmed herself, it was the first time I heard Quinn cuss. I peeked from Quinn's back and saw my babysitter from NYPD.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you have company. I'm just here to check on you." He said smiling, he then looked at me. "Hey Ms. Croft!" He waved; I rolled my eyes at being referred as Tomb Raider again. Ofcourse, He's Quinn's friend, birds of the same feather flock together. Both think that they're funny.

"Hey!" I greeted him awkwardly as I moved from Quinn's back to her side.

"Now you know I'm fine, maybe you can go now." Quinn said dismissively.

"No, it's okay I think I need to shower." I said as I walked inside the living room, Quinn following my suit.

"Make sure it's a cold one." Noah winked at my direction, making me want to bury myself in the ground in embarrassment.

"Noah!" Quinn shouted at him. "Let's talk in the kitchen, NOW!" I didn't bother looking at them anymore; I just walked straight to my room. _What the hell did just happen?! _

After taking a shower and got dressed, I was debating on going out and face Noah or just wait until I rot inside my room. Quinn and I almost kissed, and I'm a bit frustrated; not because I acted like a total fool, but because I wanted to kiss her. _I wanted to freakin' kiss her, that's what's wrong with me!_ Quinn's just making me curious; her mysteriousness was doing this to me, there was this overwhelming feeling to know her, to be with her. It was drawing me towards her and I can't help myself, but gave in.

"Santana, Can I come in?" Quinn called out, simultaneous with a knock at the door.

"Yeah come in." I replied, she opened the door and walked straight to bed where I was.

"I get it! You're regretting what happened to us." She sat beside me and sighed.

"Don't be silly." I wanted to laugh at her, she's being so dramatic.

"I'm sorry." She muttered with a shrug.

"You're talking like we partied last night and woke up together naked." I kissed her cheeks. "Whatever happened, or is happening, or will be happening; I am a grown up woman and I take responsibilities for my actions." I held her hand to reassure her that there was nothing to worry about. She smiled cheekily; she stood up and pulled me.

"It's almost lunch and Noah's already whining about his aching tummy."

* * *

QSQSQSQSQS

We arrived at the diner after half an hour with Noah's police in tow. Quinn dragged me to the kitchen and prepared her ingredients. I have never been inside a restaurant's kitchen but judging from the movies and TV shows I saw; Quinn invested only a little space for the kitchen. It only has the basics, a stainless rack for the stocks, an oven, a big gas range, a big refrigerator, a sink, big cabinet were I think they stock some appliances and utensils, and a long enormous table at the middle where they prepare the food.

"So what are you going to cook?"

"Mushroom cream pasta with a twist and if it's a success I'll put it in the menu." She replied with enthusiasm. She boiled water on one burner and prepared the sauce on the other burner. I sat at the table in the middle of the kitchen while waiting for her.

"And who will judge if it's a success?"

"That's where you come in."

"Can I volunteer for the side dish?" I asked, she looked at me thoughtfully then nodded.

"So what do you want to serve with this pasta?" She inquired.

"Well, we could go for garlic bread or corn on cob, or garden salad." I replied after thinking of what's best to serve with pasta.

"How about garlic bread and corn on cob so we have a variety of side dish." She said thoughtfully.

"Sure."

"I'll get you the ingredients." She offered, and then she went to the rack and went back with the things I needed.

Quinn gave me a space to prepare the side dishes and while preparing she told me about how she employed Marley and Jake. She met Marley when she leased the space for the diner; Marley was a waiter from the prior occupant. And I also learned that Jake was Noah's little brother, now I know why Quinn can't easily fire him. Quinn's a great boss; she cares about her employee and sees them as her equal not people she just employed to command.

"Hmmmm.. Smells good." Quinn smiled with appreciation while I was putting the garlic breads on a plate.

"It's just garlic bread." I said with amazement.

"Well, no one cooked for me since I became independent, so this garlic bread…" She lifted up a bread with a fork "is a special kind of garlic bread." She said before shoving a mouthful. "Yummy!" That triggered my curiosity and decided to ask questions to sate my intense desire to know her.

"No one? Didn't you have any girlfriend?"

"Don't you wanna know" She teased, making me roll my eyes at her._ Ofcourse, I want to know, isn't obvious!_

"I'm just curious, you know." I pointed out.

"So, we're in the getting to know each other stage, huh?" She smiled wearing that dopey smile I hated and sort of liking now.

"I guess you can say that."

"I'm a very private person, I don't usually open up to people, but you're special Santana. If it's not yet too obvious, I like you. I hope you don't mind if I hold back some information about myself, maybe in the future I can open up my thoughts to you. But I hope you'll be content with a little information I can give to you." I don't know how to reply to that, so I just blinked my eyes animatedly. "Now, to answer your question, I haven't really found the right person yet, I guess. I had casual relationships but nothing really serious and they thought that since I own a diner it's always my task to cook."

"That was kinda serious coming from you, I didn't know you you're capable in such kind of seriousness." I teased. "And you haven't found the right person, huh?"

"But, maybe she's just right infront of me." she added quirking her eyebrows.

"So freaking charming." I commented sarcastically. "So, what you're telling me is that I can ask you any question, but you just want to veto on things you feel is too personal?"

"I was hoping I can tell you things if we're both comfortable with each other, but go ahead shoot your questions anytime."

"Just don't use the veto a lot." I warned her jabbing my index finger on her chest. She snatched my finger and bit it lightly. I pulled away in surprise.

"Awwww.. That was kinky." Noah said from the door.

"What the fuck Puckerman! I just want to kill you right now!" Quinn said angrily, obviously frustrated with Noah's interruption.

"You wouldn't kill a man in uniform just because he's hungry right?" Noah said, making Quinn groaned in annoyance. I place a hand on her lower back to calm her a little; she looked at me and smiled knowing that I was trying to pacify her.

"Can you two just stop being sweet lovey dovey for a while because I'm really hungry?"

"Can your tummy stop being an annoying monster for once and wait at the table because we're already going to serve the food?" Quinn retorted, but Noah didn't make any movement. "Jesus Puckerman! Go and wait inside the diner."

"I'm not going inside until one of you is out of the kitchen because if I left both of you here I'm sure it'll take forever." Puck said crossing his arms, I shook my head at his antics; Puck and Quinn were so alike. Both annoying, hard-headed and always doing anything to get what they want. I took some plates and made my way inside the diner.

When food was served, Noah immediately ate like he hadn't eaten for a week, he must really be starving. We ate in silence except Quinn was glaring at Noah all throughout the meal. When we finished, Quinn took the plates and went inside the kitchen. I was busying myself with a game in my iPhone I don't usually play, I just want to avoid the awkwardness with Noah. He cleared his throat after a few minutes.

"So, I don't usually do this…" He started, fiddling his fingers obviously nervous of something. I raised my eyebrows in curiosity. "I never did this before because she was never been like this before…"

"What are you going at?" I said confused as to why a big policeman like Noah was acting like a nervous little kitten.

"I'm doing a bestfriend speech, you know, don't hurt her or I'll hurt you speech." He explained, I mouthed an O in realization. "You seem pretty special and I haven't really seen her that happy in a while, so please take care of her." He said sincerely and I just stared at him because I really don't know how to reply to that. "Any way I got to go, duty calls." He said and left while I was still staring at him. After a few minutes, Quinn walked back at our table and sat beside me.

"Thank God he's gone." She commented while draping an arm over my shoulders. I shifted on my sit so I can face her; the curiosity, the talk with Noah, the physical contact was already torturing me.

"Kiss me." I asked her once again. Her eyes widened.

"What?! Here? Like, right now?" she asked, astonished as to why I was asking her to kiss me in a public place. I was again feeling bold and I can't wait anymore, I felt an impulsive craving for her touch and taste.

"Yes." I replied impatiently.

"But a lot of people are going to see us."

"Kiss me anyway." I replied, with that she held my cheeks, gave me a quick peck on my lips and immediately followed by her mouth capturing my lower lip. I was craving for the kiss because it was a confirmation that I am not just curious about her, but also it was a confirmation that I like her. Yes, I like Quinn _Dopey Smile_ Fabray. The realization made me smile with her lips still attached on mine.

"I… forgot my badge." A voice made me pulled away from her again.

"NOAH PUCKERMAN!"

* * *

A/n another chapter done! there's so much I waned to do for a week they're together and this chapter was not in my list. I guess, sometimes you plan your life, but life has other plans for you. So, 5 more days left and I still got a lot in my list that some of you suggested, I will try to incorporate some of your ideas in the next chapters.

Again thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! You guys are the best! =)


	8. Figuring Things Out

**CaTS**

**Chapter 8**

**Day Three: Figuring Things Out**

* * *

**I own nothing.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**I hope you all like it!**

* * *

**A/N **I'm back and I'm sorry that it took me a long time to update. I needed to prioritize things and I needed to postpone my story and focus on my life. I'm reviewing for my board exams so I won't promise, but I'll try to update my fics every now and then. Don't worry guys I will finish what I started!

* * *

**Santana's POV**

**Thursday**

I was woken up by the sound of my phone that was on the coffee table, I slowly extract myself from Quinn's embrace, careful not to wake her up. I stood up and picked up my phone from the coffee table and made my way to the kitchen. I looked down my phone and smiled when I saw that it was Kurt who's calling.

"What's up lady Hummel?" I greeted.

"Hey Tana! Someone's cheerful in the morning. I'll be hosting Blaine's birthday party at my place tomorrow night, you need to be there and I need to meet her."

"I see Rachel already told you about Quinn." _Rachel and her big mouth._

"Ofcourse she did, Rachel told me you're already living together." Kurt said giggling at the end of the line.

"We're not, it's just for a week, and I'll back at my place in a few days." I retorted.

"Oh my God! So you're at her place right now?"

"Uh…."

"So it's true!"

"Look whatever Rachel told you it isn't true, I'll try to be on your party tomorrow, I need to go." I ended the call before Kurt could say anything else. I sighed how weird my friends are; Rachel the overdramatic Queen, Kurt the gossip King, and Quinn the crazy adorable bitch. I think I am a weird magnet. I shook my head at how strange my friends are.

Quinn was still asleep so I decided to prepare breakfast; I rummaged through the kitchen cabinets and the fridge to see if I can cook something, I found few ingredients I can make do for the morning.

The kiss that happened at the diner was the last kiss we shared that day, but somehow our relationship shifted. We became touchy, I mean I know Quinn's a very touchy person but I found myself reciprocating the touch and sometimes initiating it.

I was already preparing the table, I grasped in surprise when I felt someone at my back and wrapped a hand around my waist, but relaxed when I recognized the giggle from my intruder. I felt her lips on the nape of my neck and I bit the inside of my cheek to suppress a sound. After she kissed my neck Quinn settled her chin on my shoulder.

"Good morning!" She greeted me happily. "What's for breakfast, honey?" I shook my head in how enthusiastic she was in the morning and decided to play along. I turned around and snaked my arms around her neck.

"Oh, you know the usual, egg, bacon and pancakes, honey." I replied with a wink which made her giggle again. "But you need to make the coffee." I pouted at her, I can prepare my own coffee but Quinn's coffee was the best, so why would I prepare a mediocre coffee if I can have the best.

"Sure thing." She winked back at me and left to prepare the coffee. I watched her walk away and I can't help but follow her at the coffee machine.

"You're too small." She said while putting a hand at the top of my head and aligned it on her cheekbone.

"In just a few inches." I smacked her shoulder.

"Still small!" she said cheekily.

"I hate you." I pouted.

"You don't hate me." She said, and then she abruptly raised me to sit on the counter top, making me gasped in surprise.

"Oh my God your back!" I exclaimed in concern, after I realized that she might got strained from carrying me.

"I'm feeling better, don't worry about it!" she smiled up to me, she separated my knees, and positioned herself between my legs while placing both of her arms on my lap.

"I'm meeting a client today after lunch. Do you have plans today?"

"I just have to make a few calls to my suppliers, where's the meeting?" she said while drawing patterns on my lap.

"We usually meet at my place but I set it up at the diner." I said, her fingers stopped moving and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"You set meetings at your place." She asked a little confounded with the information I told her.

"Just this one client, she's a good friend of mine." I replied with a shrug.

"A good friend?" she repeated my words, her face looked stupefied which I wanted to question, but I just let it go.

"Yeah, we've known each other for a while and I've been working with her company since I started my business." I explained. "I think the coffee's ready now." she shrugged and went to get our mugs for the coffee. I went to sit at the table.

"Kurt's inviting us for a party at his place tomorrow night." I spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"Kurt, your college housemate?"

"Yeah, Rachel told him about you and he said he wants to meet you."

"I don't know, I'm not really a party person." She replied not looking at me.

"Oh" I replied indifferently. It's not really a surprise that Quinn's not an outgoing person, I mean, I remembered her telling me that she only has few friends.

"What's the occasion?"

"Blaine's birthday."

"Who's Blaine?"

"Kurt's boyfriend." I haven't really mentioned any friends to Quinn, well, aside from Rachel and Kurt. I just didn't feel on opening up to Quinn when I still know nothing about her.

"Can Noah come with us?" she asked thoughtfully.

"You don't need a bodyguard."

"I was thinking Noah would like Rachel's personality."

"You're gonna set them up?" I asked a little surprised of what Quinn was thinking.

"Why not? Noah's single and I'm assuming Rachel's single too." She said, smirking at the thought of being a cupid.

"I guess it's not a bad idea."

* * *

QSQSQSQSQS

"I thought you have some suppliers to call?" I asked, since we arrived at the diner she never left my side. I was putting some finishing touches on my layout.

"I'm waiting for someone." Quinn was sitting beside me staring blankly at something, I followed her line of vision, and she was looking at the entrance of the diner.

"Who?" I asked still looking straight at the door.

"Your good friend." She said sarcastically.

"Emily?" I whipped my head at her direction in surprise.

"Whoever she is." She deadpanned.

"Look, she's my client and I have been doing business with them for years and I didn't set up a meeting here for you to screw it up for me." I spat out defensively.

"I just want to check out the competition."

"Competition?"

"I want to know, what and who I am up too." She explained. Emily and I have this arrangement, something no one knew about. I looked at Quinn who was still looking at the door; she knew nothing and was just concluding on something. But what did I say to make her feel threatened? And why do I care about Quinn's feelings? What's wrong with me?

"You know you sound crazy."

"Crazy for you." She replied, bumping are shoulders together.

"Crazy stupid." I pointed out with a smile.

"Stupidly inlove with you." She winked at me, sometimes I don't know if she's serious or not.

"Shut up!" I don't know when it happened, but the banters that usually ended up in me being irritated at her, now became flirting. I was usually annoyed of her boldness, but lately I've realized that it's one of the few things I liked about her.

"I'll only shut up if you press those lips against mine." She's shameless. I shook my head at her, I bit the inside of my cheeks to stop my lips from twitching, not wanting to smile at what she just said.

"Cocky are we?!" I poked her side making her squirm. When our eyes met, something shifted all the laughter died down, and suddenly everything seemed to be inconsequential, everything but me and Quinn. Quinn gave me weird feelings I can't figure out, it sometimes left me vulnerable. I was pulled out from my deep thoughts by a familiar sight walking inside the diner. I waved at Emily who saw me instantly; I felt Quinn's body stiffened besides me.

"Hey!" Emily greeted when she arrived at our table.

"Hey!" I stood up and gave her a hug.

"Hi!" Quinn spoke out behind me. I pulled away from Emily, and stood beside Quinn. "I'm Quinn, I am the owner of this place and a good friend of Santana." She extended her hand for Emily to shake. That's new, Quinn introducing herself as my friend.

"I'm Emily, this is a nice place." They shook their hands awkwardly.

"I'm just keeping Santana company while she waits for you, I'll leave you two now so you can do your business." Quinn said in a formal tone which was a little far from my cheeky dopey smile. I looked at Quinn with concern but she didn't look my way and just left after her introduction to Emily.

"So… Quinn huh?!" Emily interrupted my thought.

"You heard her, she's just a good friend." I shrugged looking at the path where Quinn walked on when she left.

QSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"So that's basically it, same old… same old." Emily said after walking me through the things I needed to do.

"Piece of cake! I can finish that in a week's time." I boasted, smiling at her.

"Sure, if you're not too busy with your _good friend _there." She pointed at the counter where Quinn was standing.

"She's just my friend Em." I said defensively.

"But that's not what this piece of paper say." She put down a piece of note on the table which said **"We're not friends, she's my girlfriend, she just don't want anyone to know ;)" **I looked at Emily who was smiling widely at me and looked down at the piece of paper again.

"When did you get this?" I asked incredulously.

"When she shook my hand."

"Ofcourse, that sneaky bitch." I looked at Quinn's direction, who was coincidentally looking at our table. When she saw that I was looking at her, she blew me a kiss which I answered with an eye roll. Here I was, concerned about why she was acting like a kicked puppy when Emily came in, but that was just another Quinn Fabray Show.

"So girlfriend huh?" Emily quirked her eyebrows.

"She's just my friend." I waved my hands at her, wanting rush off the topic.

"Can you say that again?"

"What?"

"That you're just friends."

"We're just friends." I said slowly.

"You do realize that you look funny when you say you're just friends, your face contorts like it's objecting on whatever it is that you're saying." She explained.

"But I'm telling you the truth Emily." I said defensively. Emily just stared at me like she's weighing my words and my actions.

"Tell me the truth Tana, why did you really brought me here?"

"We have a business to talk about."

"You want to know something?" she said in a serious voice, I nodded. "I know you have a relationship with Quinn, you're not really the kind of person that likes to put label on things. So whatever is happening between the two of you, it's as far a relationship can go with you." Emily's right, I've never put any label between us aside from friendship. And did I really set up the meeting in the diner because I subconsciously want her to meet Quinn? What? To make her approve? Why does it seem that everyone knows me except myself.

"I don't know how to answer that." I said truthfully.

"It's fine, it's something you need to think about." She smiled at me, then she looked at her watch. "I need to go now, I still need to go back to the office, but I'll see you soon." She hugged me, kissed my cheeks, then she stood up and left.

"Hey!" Quinn greeted me while she sat beside me wearing her signature dopey smile.

"Tomorrow night at Blaine's party…" I said a little uncertain if I should continue.

"Yeah?"

"I.. um… want you to be my date."

"I thought you'd never ask."

_I kissed Quinn, twice, but a kiss does not equate anything near a relationship. But I would be fooling myself to say that Quinn's nothing but a friend to me. I may not say it out loud, I know Quinn's more than a friend. That this thing between us is something I want to explore further, and that I don't want anything to end._

* * *

A/n another chapter done! Again, I'm sorry for a long wait! I will try my best to write and update sooner!

**Shoutout to:**

niccici30: I'm very sorry for breaking my promise and disappointing you. I feel really guilty for that.

chechet: Thanks for your words of wisdom and for the support I've been receiving from you.

thanks for the follows, faves and reviews, it's the reason why I came back! =)


End file.
